General Gameplay Changes
Initial Weather Tweaks November 2016 *Clearing weather will return the card affected to its former boost (green) strength. Previously it had wiped the boosts and wounds entirely. It being cleared meant the card affected would be returned to its base strength. Fifth Faction February 2017 *Introduced the first new faction - Nilfgaard. *New mechanics: Reveal, Lock. Positioning March 2017 *It is now possible to directly determine where you want to place your card on a row. Many cards' abilities are now tied to the positioning system instead of affecting the row. *Every loyal card that draws a card will not be able to do so if the opponent has already passed. This was changed to prevent huge card advantage for free in the third round. *Resilience now lasts one round only, it is removed when the unit is carried over to the next round. *Introduced Unlock to the units that had only Locked before. Open Beta May 2017 *Removed faction passive abilities. According to the developers, the passives benefited certain cards and archetypes more than others, limiting design space. *The original Nilfgaard faction passive was not fully removed, instead it was made available to all factions. In addition to the three mulligans before first round, you can now also perform one mulligan before second and third round. *The patch that came with the Open Beta introduced an armor mechanic. Units can now receive stacks of armor, which protects them from incoming damage without increasing their point contribution. The Northern Realms feature a whole archetype based on this new mechanic. *Armor was a replacement for Promote mechanic which had converted X amount of units (depending on a card) to Gold, granting it invulnerability and additional 2 strength due to Northern Realms passive. *Reworked all Weather cards; they're now damage over time, instead of instant strength reducement. Silver and Gold weathers (except for White Frost) no longer spawn Bronze Weather(s), but have their own effects. Weathers will only affect opponent's side and won't be row restricted. Removed Weather Immunity. Gold Immunity August 2017 *One of the most radical changes as of today was directed against gold power immunity. The primary aim was to prevent awkward situations in short third rounds when one player would completely bar the opponent from any interaction by hiding behind the gold immunity. *All resilient units have their boosts removed when carried over to the next round. This was introduced to curb several strategies that relied on creating excessive carryover value. Strengthening base power is the only way of increasing carryover value of resilient units. *Increased tag (category) usage in the game's rule set and added a large batch of them. Some were meant for the future and unutilized at a time. See the list below this paragraph. *New tags: Alchemy, Spell, Organic, Support, Officer, Soldier, Agent, Double Agent, Kaedwen, Redania, Temeria, Aedirn, Cintra, an Craite, Brokvar, Dimun, Drummond, Heymaey, Svalblod, Tordarroch, Tuirseach. Midwinter Update December 2017 *Between March and December 2017, all cards were gradually made fully agile. *The patch that removed last non-agile cards also introduced a new limit to the number of cards that can be played in a single row. The upper limit is nine cards and no other units can be placed or moved to the row once it's full. This includes cards that move on their own (like Odrin) and cards that spawn or summon groups (e. g. Poor Infantry) – those will just stop deploying once the row is full. *Deathwish no longer triggers on round end. This change was implemented to further limit cheap carryover. *It is now possible to discard any card by manually dragging it to the graveyard pile. *Removed Shield mechanic and Quen Sign card from the game. *Token category has been added to the game. Tokens are automatically removed from the game upon entering the graveyard. *New mechanics: Duel, Conceal, Immune, Create. Swap Update May 2018 *Swap abilities no longer trigger during redraw phases, so Swap's definition has been changed to: Move a card from hand to deck and draw another in its place during your turn. Category:Gameplay Category:Cards history